MORT
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Años después de la guerra, aparecen unos cadáveres marcados con una letra y un uróboro. ¿Quién los ha matado y por qué? Terminada.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola :)_

 _Es una historia de asesinatos de cinco capítulos, de los que ya llevo escritos tres completos y el cuarto casi entero. Estoy bastante contenta con ella :)_

 _El próximo capítulo lo publicaré el jueves o viernes._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling**.

 _Diría que es un EWE (Epilogue? What Epilogue?), pero no lo tengo claro._

* * *

 **MORT**

 **Capítulo I**

 **El Profeta, 22 de junio de 2005**

 **Ayer, día 21, a las 23:50 de la noche, el escuadrón patrulla del Cuerpo de Aurores encontró el cuerpo de Benjamin Perkin en una esquina del Callejón Diagón.**

 **El fallecido, de 45 años de edad, era un conocido novelista policíaco y periodista, que había desentramado numerosos engaños políticos en los últimos años.**

 **Según el departamento de aurores, Perkin fue asesinado con magia negra, y en su pecho portaba una M rodeada de un uróboro. Se cree que fue asesinado por venganza, y los símbolos podrían relacionar al asesino con un exmortífago. Por la M, podría tratarse de alguien relacionado, o que quiere relacionar, a la familia Malfoy. Recordemos que el matrimonio Malfoy, tras ser exculpados, vive en La Provènce, Francia; y su hijo, Draco, trabaja en el Departamento de Aurores.**

 **De momento no tenemos más información, pero seguiremos informando.**

* * *

—¿Señor Malfoy? Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas.

—Antes de que pregunte nada, señor Ministro, le diré que yo no fui el asesino de Benjamin Perkin.

—No lo dudo, pero son preguntas de rigor —Kingsley le hizo un gesto al auror que lo acompañaba—. ¿Dónde estuvo usted después de salir del trabajo ayer?

—Fui a Malfoy Manor.

—¿Y qué hizo usted allí?

—Comprobar que todo estuviera en orden porque mis padres vienen la semana que viene.

—¿Y a qué vienen sus padres?

—Le garantizo que no a asesinar a alguien. Además, me gustaría saber qué tiene que ver eso con el crimen.

—Usted conteste —gruñó el auror, que recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte del Ministro.

—La semana que viene es el aniversario de la muerte de mi abuelo paterno, Abraxas Malfoy. Es tradición reunirnos e ir a ver la tumba.

—Comprendo. ¿Cuánto rato estuvo en Malfoy Manor?

—Un par de horas. Salí a las siete de la tarde.

—¿Y qué hizo después?

—Fui a cenar —Draco estaba empezando a molestarse.

—¿Dónde?

—A casa de alguien.

—¿Y quién es ese alguien?

—Yo soy ese alguien —La voz de Hermione Granger sobresaltó al Ministro y, también, al auror que realizaba el interrogatorio—. ¿Desea saber también qué cenamos?

—No será necesario, señorita Granger. Gracias —Con un gesto de la mano, Kingsley despachó al auror y sonrió afablemente—. Son preguntas rutinarias, Malfoy, no es nada personal. Que tengan un buen día —añadió.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, y ella le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Se metieron en una sala de reuniones vacía, que convenientemente bloquearon y silenciaron. El auror la miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta a su repentina interrupción.

—Me lo ha dicho Blaise. Y ambos sabemos que McMillan te tiene manía y hará lo que sea por que te inculpen...

—Y por eso me has cubierto. No tenías por qué, en realidad. Sólo fui a cenar con Marcus Flint.

—Lo sé. Y también sé que Marcus Flint está implicado. No en este caso, pero en uno de amenaza y coacción —dijo ella seriamente.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

—Qué bien. Mi coartada es con otro imputado... Y ahora tengo una coartada falsa que me cubres tú. Estupendo —El chico desprendía sarcasmo por todos los poros de la piel.

—Míralo por el lado bueno. Soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Nadie dudará de mí. Pero tendrás que decirle a Flint que se busque otra coartada.

—¿Y qué le darás a cambio?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué le voy a tener que dar yo nada? Te recuerdo que el posible imputado eres tú, y que como diga que cenó contigo... Adiós credibilidad —Hermione le miraba enfadada.

—Pero yo iba a decir la verdad. Iba a decirle que cené con Flint al Ministro. Eres tú la que has mentido —contestó Draco, empezando a enfadarse él también. Hermione lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

—Imputado exmortífago más imputado exmortífago es igual a tantas posibilidades de un juicio justo como de que mi pelo amanezca liso y peinado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¡maldita sea! ¡Claro que lo sé! —Draco salió de la habitación como una exhalación, mientras mascullaba algo sobre lo caro que resultaría sobornar a Marcus Flint. Y encima con pocas posibilidades de que fuera efectivo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y salió ella también de la habitación, sin fijarse en la pequeña mosca que había posada sobre una mesa.

* * *

 **El Profeta, 24 de junio de 2005**

 **Ayer, 23 de junio,** **a las 23:55 de la noche, el escuadrón patrulla del Cuerpo de Aurores encontró nuevamente un cadáver en una esquina del Callejón Diagón.**

 **El fallecido es Daniel Rossick, de 43 años de edad. Era un famoso investigador privado y ha sido asesinado también con magia negra.** **El cuerpo portaba,como el otro, el uróboro, pero esta vez la letra central era la R.**

 **El Cuerpo de Aurores está investigando estos asesinatos, y de momento no saben ni quién podría ser el asesino ni los posibles motivos. Por ahora, no han descartado que pueda ser un ataque (ex)mortífago, pero no parece probable, pues ambos magos asesinados eran sangre pura.**

 **Seguiremos informando.**

* * *

—Granger, tenemos que hablar —Draco Malfoy entró con paso firme en el despacho de Hermione y cerró, bloqueó y silenció la habitación.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy. ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar —Hermione le sonrió encantadoramente, aunque sus palabras desprendían sarcasmo puro.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Granger.

—No son tonterías, ¡son buenos modales! —Draco, para variar, la ignoró completamente y siguió hablando.

—He hablado con Marcus Flint sobre lo de mi coartada.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Que dirá la verdad —contestó molesto—. Ha dicho, como era de esperar, que ni de coña mentirá por la cara.

—¿Pero ese chico no tiene cerebro? ¿Dónde está la famosa astucia de Slytherin? ¿No ve que entonces quedáis mal ambos y ambos iréis a Azkaban en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir «Pociones»? ¿Qué has hecho?

—Le he intentado sobornar, le he amenazado y al final lo he _obliviateado_ —Draco lo dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

—¿Que tu lo has qué?

— _Obliviateado_. Le he lanzado un _Obliviate_ , ya sabes, para borrarle la memoria —Su tono era divertido.

—¡Ya sé lo que es un obliviate, estúpido! Me refiero a por qué demonios lo has obliviateado —Hermione parecía a punto de lanzarle una maldición.

—Bueno, no quería cooperar, no es mi problema. Yo sólo le he hecho olvidar que cenó conmigo, y le he hecho creer que cenó solo —contestó, dejándola con la boca abierta.

—Pero... Pero...

—Granger, cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas —La interrumpió—. Por cierto, esto queda entre nosotros, ¿eh? —El muy bastardo se marchó por la puerta tan campante, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

—Lo mato, no lo mato, lo mato... —Hermione masculló unas cuantas imprecaciones e insultos dirigidos hacia el rubio auror—. A ver cómo diablos resolvemos esto.

No notó una mosca que volaba fuera, hacia la puerta.

* * *

 **El Profeta, 26 de junio de 2005**

 **Y seguimos con las muertes.**

 **Esta vez se trata de Megan Vyesis, reconocida criminóloga de 40 años, encontrada ayer en la misma fúnebre esquina del Callejón Diagón que está siendo testiga silenciosa de estas espantosas muertes. El cadáver también portaba una letra, esta vez la T, rodeada de un uróboro.**

 **El Cuerpo de Aurores ha insistido en que siguen investigando estos asesinatos y que no pararán hasta dar con el culpable.**

 **De momento, no tenemos más información, pero seguiremos informando.**

* * *

—¡Y tenemos que dar con el culpable! ¡El Departamento de Aurores está quedando mal, y no podemos permitir que un chiflado siga asesinando gente delante de nuestras narices, no si podemos impedirlo! —Kingsley continuó arengando a los aurores, situados dentro de una sala de reuniones.

Draco estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Blaise Zabinni le dio un codazo.

—Despierta, bello durmiente.

—Estoy despierto —Draco gruñó—. Lo que pasa es que esta maldita reunión es un coñazo.

—Y no seré yo quien diga lo contrario. Escucha, parece que Kingsley ya ha terminado.

Efectivamente, el Ministro de Magia estaba finalizando:

—Y por eso, os digo que estoy convencido de que el Departamento de Aurores encontrará a los culpables de estas espantosas muertes y haremos justicia. ¡Todo el mundo al trabajo!

Draco y sus compañeros aurores empezaron a irse hacia la puerta, cuando Kingsley habló de nuevo:

—Malfoy, Potter, Zabinni y Nott, necesito unas palabras.

Los llamados se miraron y se acercaron hasta el Ministro, que silenció y bloqueó la habitación.

—Vosotros vais a trabajar en esta caso exclusivamente, por lo que no tendréis que venir al trabajo como los demás. Tendréis acceso a todo lo que necesitéis y además vais a contar de nuevo con la colaboración de la señorita Granger, que como ya sabéis, es subdirectora del departamento de Leyes Mágicas y está especializada en Crímenes Mágicos y sus peculiaridades. Esta tarde vais a reuniros con ella para intercambiar toda la información que poseemos y decidir el plan de ruta. Confío en vosotros, chicos. Sois un gran equipo y sé que resolveréis el caso.

Todos asintieron.

—Harry, ven conmigo y te daré todos los documentos relacionados con el caso para que los enseñes a los demás. El resto, volved al trabajo.

* * *

La tarde los encontró reunidos en casa de Hermione. Ella trajo postres y té para merendar.

—Podrías haber traído alcohol, Granger. Somos adultos —Se cachondeó Blaise, riendo.

—Eso decís, sí. Ahora, bébete el té antes de que se enfríe y empecemos —Ella misma se cortó un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

—La verdad es que no tenemos mucha información —Harry habló con tono de disculpa—. Primer muerto, Benjamin Perkin, 45 años, novelista policíaco y periodista.

—Di algo que no hayamos leído en El Profeta, Potter —Lo cortó Draco, sonriendo de medio lado y con tono burlón.

El aludido fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada y siguió hablando.

—Fue asesinado por un _Cruciatus_ _Excelsus_ , que como sabréis, es una variedad del _Cruciatus_ que además de provocar un sufrimiento horroroso, mata en el momento en que deja de aplicarse. El uróboro y la letra M fueron grabadas con magia negra —Enseñó unas fotos de las marcas y todos las miraron con interés.

—¿Hay testigos? —Theo no parecía tener ninguna esperanza al formular la pregunta.

—No. Benjamin cenó con su mujer en «El dragón dorado», pero ella volvió a su casa nada más terminar, y él se fue con sus amigos Eric Parson y David Leyson a un bar de juego. Lo último que sabemos de él es que salió solo del bar a las 23:30. Y luego lo encontramos muerto.

—¿A qué bar fue antes de morir?

—«Le Chavalier».

—¿Habéis interrogado a su mujer y sus amigos?

—Sí. Tengo las respuestas aquí, si las queréis, pero todos dicen que Perkin actuó como siempre y no hizo ni dijo nada extraño.

—¿Y el dueño del bar?

—Confirmó lo dicho por sus amigos. Salió solo a las 23:30.

—¿Y qué hizo entre las 23:30 y las 23:50? —inquirió Hermione

—Pues dejarse matar —Draco, siempre tan agradable.

—Además de eso.

—No se sabe. Nadie lo vio hasta que llegaron los aurores y lo descubrieron.

—¿Y los aurores cómo supieron que estaba allí? —preguntó Theo.

—No lo sabían. Se lo encontraron al hacer la ronda.

—O sea, que no tenemos nada —resumió Blaise.

—Exactamente.

—Pues siguiente asesinado —ordenó Hermione.

—Daniel Rossick, que como ya habréis leído en El Profeta —Esto último lo dijo mirando a Draco— tenía 43 años, era investigador privado y tenía, además del uróboro, una R marcada con magia negra.

—¿Y qué se sabe? —preguntó Theo.

—También fue asesinado por un _Cruciatus_ _Excelsus_ y encontrado en el mismo sitio que Benjamin. Esa noche, según Milky, su elfa doméstica desde hace muchos años, había cenado solo y salió de casa a las 23:30 para dirigirse a alguna parte, que no le dijo a Milky. Eso es todo.

—Supongo que no habrá ningún testigo, y nadie sabía qué iba a hacer —Draco parecía molesto.

—Pues no —Harry, en cambio, parecía abatido.

—Pasemos al siguiente, entonces —dijo Blaise.

—La siguiente es Megan Vyesis, 40 años, criminóloga. Fue asesinada de la misma forma que los otros y la letra que portaba era la T.

—¿Qué hizo esa noche?

—Había vuelto de Francia en un traslador que cogió a las 23:28, con lo que a las 23:30 ya estaba aquí.

—¿No tiene familia? ¿Nadie sabía nada?

—Me temo que no. Era hija única, sus padres ya estaban muertos y la familia más cercana que tenía es una tía segunda que vive en Glasgow. Lo único que sabemos es que estaba de vacaciones en París y volvió precipitadamente.

—Resumiendo, que tenemos tres asesinatos y no sabemos nada sobre el por qué, el cuándo ni por supuesto quién los cometió —Hermione estaba preocupada, estresada y enfadada. Todo a la vez

—Básicamente —Harry suspiró.

—Maravilloso —Por una vez, el sarcasmo de Draco parecía acertado.

* * *

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Os gusta? ¿No? ¿Está interesante? ¿Es aburrido? ¿Tengo que dejar de dedicarme a escribir fanfics para siempre jamás?_

 _Dejadme vuestras opiniones._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: No tengo ni idea de cuándo murió el abuelo de Draco, así que me he inventado la fecha por el bien de la historia._

 **EDITADO EL 16/04/2016.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola :)_

 _Aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta pequeña historia._

 _El próximo será el domingo o el lunes._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **MORT**

 **Capítulo II**

La mañana siguiente, tal y como habían acordado, Draco y Hermione se encontraron a las afueras de la casa de David Leyson, uno de los amigos con los que Benjamin Perkin, el primer asesinado, había estado antes de morir.

Theo y Blaise se iban a encargar de Eric Parson, el otro amigo, mientras Harry se ocupaba de la viuda.

Habían (o más en concreto, Hermione había) decidido volver a interrogar a las últimas personas —en el caso de la elfa de Rossick, ser— que habían visto con vida a los asesinados para ver si podían sonsacarles algo más, y desde allí verían por dónde seguir.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Draco lanzó un _Patronus_ a su interior, en el que avisaba de que iban a interrogarle sobre su amigo Benjamin y que deshiciera las barreras y protecciones mágicas. La puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo y los ojos negros, que les invitó a pasar haciendo un gesto.

—Así que aurores, ¿no? Pues les diré lo mismo que les dije a los otros aurores. No sé nada.

—No se preocupe, señor Leyson. Usted díganos cuándo se reunió con Benjamin y qué hizo después —Hermione habló con su mejor tono de chica dulce y buena, y Leyson se relajó inmediata y perceptiblemente.

—Pues verá señorita, me reuní con Ben y Eric pasadas las diez de la noche y fuimos al bar de siempre, para hacer lo de siempre.

—¿Y qué es lo de siempre, señor Leyson?

—Jugar a las cartas y mirar a las camareras —dijo el hombre con una carcajada.

—Bien. ¿A qué hora se fue Benjamin?

—Sobre las once y media.

—¿Y qué hizo usted después?

—Me quedé un rato más jugando con Eric, y luego me fui a casa. Serían las doce. Pero todo eso ya debería saberlo, señorita. Se lo dije a los otros aurores.

—¿Quiénes fueron los aurores que lo interrogaron? —preguntó Draco. Parecía que lo había estado meditando.

—Un chico joven, como usted, rubio y con el pelo rizado; y otro con el pelo de color arena y acento irlandés.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y Benjamin tenía enemigos de algún tipo? ¿Frecuentaba malas compañías?

—No, no. Ben era un gran tipo, amable con todo el mundo y amigo de sus amigos. No se me ocurre nadie al que le cayera mal o que quisiera hacerle daño —David frunció el ceño.

—Muchas gracias por su colaboración, señor Leyson. Nosotros ya nos vamos —Mientras hablaba, Hermione ya se había levantado del sillón y puesto su abrigo. David los acompañó hasta la puerta y sonrió como despedida.

Cuando ya llevaban un trecho caminando, Hermione se atrevió a preguntarle a Draco su opinión.

—Parece un buen tipo. Yo creo que dice la verdad. Lo que no me hace ni pizca de gracia es que sea McMillan el que lo interrogara la primera vez. Podría haber ocultado información.

—También lo interrogó Seamus. Él es un buen chico.

—Pero es más Gryffindor que el escudo. No se daría cuenta de que lo engañan.

—¿Tengo que ofenderme? Es Gryffindor, no estúpido.

—Y McMillan fue Ravenclaw. Ahí Finnegan no tiene muchas posibilidades.

—De todas maneras, ya lo hemos interrogado nosotros. A ver qué tal les ha ido a los demás.

* * *

Se reunieron con los otros componentes de su equipo en una cafetería cercana.

—Eric dice que se reunieron más tarde de las diez. Perkin salió a las once y media del bar, solo, y Leyson se fue sobre las doce. Él se quedó hasta las doce y cuarto, o doce y veinte. Y nos ha dicho que Ben no tenía ningún enemigo, que era amable con todos —Theo releyó el pergamino donde había apuntado el interrogatorio, y al no encontrar nada más, hizo un gesto a Draco para que siguiera él.

—Coincide con lo que nos ha dicho Leyson. ¿Y la viuda, Potter?

—Pues si es verdad que Benjamin era muy amable, no me explico cómo terminó casado con semejante arpía. Ha sido desagradable conmigo desde el principio hasta el final.

—Eso no es relevante en absoluto, Potter —Draco recibió un codazo por parte de Hermione para que callara.

—Bueno, el caso es que me ha dicho que cenaron en «El dragón dorado» y que Ben se fue, y cito textualmente, con «esos amigotes suyos de juerga» sobre las diez y diez.

—Pues coincide con lo dicho por los otros. O todos mienten, o todos dicen la verdad —resumió Blaise.

—Lo próximo que hay que hacer es interrogar a la elfa de Daniel Rossick —añadió Harry, y automáticamente todos miraron a Hermione.

—Vale, yo me encargo.

* * *

—Hola, Milky, soy Hermione Granger y vengo a preguntarte sobre Daniel —saludó la bruja nada más llegar.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, pobre amo Daniel, pobre amo Daniel! Con lo buen amo que era, ay, ay... —La pequeña elfa siguió lamentándose durante unos minutos hasta que Hermione se decidió a interrumpirla.

—Lo siento mucho, Milky. Pero necesito saber qué hizo Daniel la noche en que lo mataron.

—El amo estuvo leyendo unas cartas en su escritorio y cenó. Luego, salió a algún sitio pero Milky no sabe a dónde fue. ¡Ay, si Milky lo hubiera sabido, Milky hubiera salvado al amo, ay, ay...! —volvió a lamentarse profundamente, sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Sabes de quién eran las cartas, Milky?

—No, señorita. Milky no preguntó y el amo no lo dijo. Milky sólo sabe que el amo quemó una carta tras leerla.

—De acuerdo, gracias, Milky.

—De nada, señorita. ¡Pobre amo, pobre amo!

Hermione salió y mandó un _Patronus_ a los demás contando lo poco que le había dicho Milky.

* * *

Esa noche, Hermione había quedado con Ginny Weasley para cenar en su casa.

—¡Herms! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

—¡Pasa! Estoy en la cocina.

Ginny entró sacudiendose el polvo producido por la Red Flu, y se acercó a darle dos besos.

—Tenemos que vernos más a menudo, Herms. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cenamos juntas? ¿En marzo? Esto no puede volver a repetirse —La alegre pelirroja sacudió su melena roja en una pefecta imitación de la cara de reproche de su madre.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cenamos?

Mientras cenaban, se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los asesinatos.

—De verdad que no me puedo creer que después de la caída de Voldemort haya otros asesinos por ahí sueltos —Hermione estaba que echaba chispas.

—Ya ves. Sólo queda esperar que este en concreto no asesine a más personas y que lo detengáis pronto. Por cierto —Aquí Ginny se inclinó hacia delante con aire conspirador—, Harry me ha dicho que el Ministro ha vuelto a reunir al Equipo A para este caso.

El Equipo A era el nombre que le habían dado al grupo formado por Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Theo y Draco. Eran los que se encargaban de los casos más difíciles, o que necesitaban cierta sutileza. El nombre se lo había puesto Dean Thomas, auror hijo de muggles, como broma, pero a la gente le había gustado y se había quedado. Era la cuarta vez que se reunían, así que se compenetraban (casi)a la perfección.

—Pues sí. Parece mentira, con la cantidad de aurores que hay en el Ministerio, y aún así Kingsley me escoge a mí.

—Porque hacéis un gran equipo. Y lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Después de todo soy yo la que trabaja con ellos, pero no me parece justo para los otros aurores.

—A los otros aurores les encanta verte mandar a los chicos. Con toda su altura, su porte, su mala leche, su entrenamiento de auror... Y te tienen miedo.

Aquí las dos empezaron a reírse.

—Eso es cierto. Cada vez que mando, les falta tiempo para obedecerme.

—Y te quejas. Tienes a cuatro chicos guapísimos a tu disposición.

—¿Y qué importa que sean o no guapos? Con que trabajen bien, debería bastar.

—Y basta —dijo Ginny con tono conciliador—, pero si son guapos por lo menos alegran la vista. Aunque no te sirve de nada, porque Harry está conmigo y Theo está loco por Luna —Hizo una pausa—. Pero Blaise y Draco están libres.

—Parvati Patil va detrás de Blaise —Hermione tomó un sorbo de vino, sin gustarle ni un pelo hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Pues descartado. Te queda Draco. No te quejarás, ¿eh? Es rubio, rico y guapo.

—¡Ginny! ¡No seas superficial!

—¿Qué? Yo sólo digo la verdad. Y además hacéis una pareja espectacular —La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

—Seguro que sí —contestó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Que sí! Además es alto y está bueno y seguro que en la ca... —Ginny hizo una pausa al ver la mirada de reproche de Hermione—. Decía, que es inteligente, le gusta leer, tiene mucha cultura y os complementáis a la perfección.

—Porque yo digo blanco y él dice negro.

—Tonterías. Si no discutierais, no seríais Draco y Hermione.

—¿Ves?

—Veo. ¿Qué pareja no discute al menos una vez a la semana? Vosotros discutís al menos tres veces al día, pero bueno. Cada pareja es un mundo.

—¡Nosotros no estamos saliendo!

—Pues ya va siendo hora. Que habéis estado orbitando alrededor del otro durante tres años.

Hermione prefirió no contestar a eso y cambió de tema:

—¿Y qué tal tu trabajo, Ginny?

* * *

 **El Profeta, 30 de junio de 2005**

 **Ayer, los aurores encontraron el cuerpo de Reagan Rosebud, de 38 años, auror del Departamento. Fue encontrada en la misma fúnebre esquina del Callejón Diagon, y además del ya acostumbrado uróboro, la letra tatuada era la O.**

 **El Departamento de Aurores asegura que ya ha puesto un equipo especializado para la resolución de este caso, y que lo harán antes de que haya más víctimas.**

 **Esperemos que cumplan con su palabra y estense atentos, que seguiremos informando.**

* * *

—¡Será posible! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Hemos doblado la guardia! ¡Hay mucha más vigilancia! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? —Harry gritaba, exasperado, mientras agitaba el periódico.

—Harry... —Hermione intentó tranquilizarlo.

—¡Cómo es posible que el asesino siga matando delante de nuestras narices!

—Harry... —Esta vez un poco más fuerte.

—¡Esto tiene que acabar!

—¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿QUIERES DECIRNOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ LO QUE SE SABE DE ESTA MUERTE? —Hermione ya había perdido la paciencia y fulminaba a un avergonzado Harry con la mirada.

—Bueno. Sí. Reagan Rosebud, 38 años, auror.

—Y dale. Tienes que decirnos las cosas que no sepamos, Potter, que eso ya sale en El Profeta.

—Déjalo hablar, Draco. Es Gryffindor, tiene que aclimatarse antes —Blaise sonreía burlón. Esta vez fue Harry quien los fulminó con la mirada.

—Cenó con su madre, Melissa Rosebud, en casa de sus padres. Su padre estaba de viaje por trabajo. Se fue sobre las once y veinticinco y la encontraron muerta dos minutos antes de las doce. Murió de la misma forma que los otros, un _Cruciatus Excelsus_ , y la O y el uróboro también son hechas por magia negra. Tiene toda la pinta de que es un asesino en serie.

—O un psicópata que quiere llamar la atención —terció Theo.

—Yo me inclino más por lo último, porque mira que grabar letras... —Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Igual significan algo. M, R, T, O. ¿TORM? ¿ROMT? —Hermione arrugó la nariz en un gesto de concentración.

—¡TOM R! —exclamó Harry—. ¡Tom Ryddle! ¡Voldemort!

—Voldemort está muerto y bien muerto, Potter. Te recuerdo que lo mataste tú.

—Además, todos los asesinados eran sangrepura —añadió Blaise.

—Es cierto. Tiene que ser otra cosa. Pensemos —Harry se había desinflado un poco—. Pero mantendremos la posibilidad en mente.

—MORT. Muerte en francés —Hermione dijo esto con tono tétrico.

—Es posible. Pero, ¿y el uróboro? ¿Qué significa?

—Me suena de algo... —Dicho esto, Hermione sacó de su bolso una pesada enciclopedia, agitó la varita y sonrió satisfecha cuando se abrió por la página deseada. Se inclinó y empezó a leer—. «Uróboro. Es un símbolo que muestra a un animal septiforme que engulle su propia cola y que conforma, con su cuerpo, una forma circular. El uróboro simboliza el ciclo eterno de las cosas, el esfuerzo eterno, la lucha eterna o también el esfuerzo inútil, ya que el ciclo vuelve a comenzar a pesar de las acciones para impedirlo».

Los demás, pese a que ya deberían estar acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, se habían quedado patidifusos. Draco fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Yo creo que tiene más sentido creer que la palabra es MORT que TOM R, Potter. Mort es muerte, y entonces el uróboro significaría el ciclo eterno de la vida y la muerte.

—Pienso que tiene razón. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es coger al asesino antes de que siga matando a más gente —opinó Blaise.

—Es cierto. Hay que descubrir cómo y por qué elige a sus víctimas —Hermione estaba decidida.

—Y cazarlo antes de que mate a nadie más —Terminó Harry.

* * *

 _La descripción del uróboro fue sacada de la Wikipedia, no me la he inventado (claramente)._

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Está interesante?_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 17/04/2016.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola :)_

 _Y aquí va el tercer capítulo. Cada vez queda menos..._

 _El próximo será el miércoles o jueves._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **MORT**

 **Capítulo III**

—Bueno, a ver si hoy estamos más frescos —comentó Harry, al llegar a casa de Hermione –lugar no oficial de reunión– a las ocho de la mañana, con cara de sueño y despeinado.

El día anterior habían pasado toda la tarde discutiendo hipótesis y posibles pasos a seguir. Lo único que habían sacado en claro era que tenían que buscar posibles relaciones entre los asesinados y sus familias. Pero, como había dicho Draco, «eso era obvio».

—Buenos días, princesas —Blaise había llegado.

—Buenos días. ¿Té? —La dueña de la casa sonreía.

—Café.

—A ver si vienen ya este par —Harry apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando sonaron, simultáneamente, la Red Flu y el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Granger, tengo una cosa!

—Buenos días —Theo, siempre tan tranquilo.

—¿Cómo que Granger? ¿Sólo trabaja ella o qué? —Harry se había ofendido levemente.

—Sólo piensa ella, Potter —Todos soltaron una carcajada mientras Hermione enrojecía—. Y yo, claramente. Por eso he descubierto algo muy gordo.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Que la viuda no existe.

—¡¿Cómo que no existe?! —La sorpresa fue general.

—Yo hablé con ella el otro día. Te garantizo que existe, Malfoy —acotó Harry.

—Sois todos idiotas. Cuando digo que no existe, no me refiero a que no esté viva. Me refiero a que no tiene pasado.

—A ver, a ver. Malfoy, explica esto desde el principio y con claridad. Luego haremos preguntas La única bruja del grupo ya había sacado papel y lápiz (mucho más prácticos que pluma y pergamino).

—Todos los asesinados son sangrepura de clase medio-alta. Por eso, ayer hablé con mi madre a ver si podía decirnos algo más sobre ellos. Ya sabéis que es la reina del cotilleo... Bueno, entonces me dijo lo típico: quiénes eran sus padres, sus tíos, sus peluqueros, para quién trabajaban... Pero me dijo algo que no me cuadró para nada: que la mujer de Benjamin Perkin venía de Francia y que no sabía su apellido de soltera. El caso, y yendo al grano —Aquí Harry murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente a «ya era hora»—, ella buscó en una edición antigua de Corazón de Bruja la boda de Perkin. Y allí decía que se llamaba Madeleine Meinson. A mi madre no le sonó de nada, y empezó a preguntar a toda su agenda de contactos. Nadie sabía nada, ni de dónde venía, ni su familia, ni nada sobre ella.

—¿Y dónde quieres llegar? —Harry estaba confuso.

—Lo que quiere decir es que si a nadie le suena, entonces ella se cambió el nombre, ¿no? —Hermione miró a Draco buscando confirmación.

—Eso debe de ser. La busqué en los Registros Mágicos y Madeleine Meinson sale a partir de 1990, año en que se casó con Benjamin Perkin.

—¿Y su nombre real?

—Ni idea. No sale por ningún lado.

—¿Por qué se cambiaría el nombre? —preguntó Theo—. ¿Qué quería esconder?

—Eso hay que averiguar, a ver si en su «anterior» vida se relacionó con alguno de los asesinados —dijo Blaise.

* * *

—Una granja de hipogrifos. Tenían que vivir en una maldita granja de hipogrifos —Draco iba maldiciendo mientras se acercaban desde el punto de aparición hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué, reviviendo momentos? —Hermione se lo estaba pasando pipa.

—Calla, Granger. No tiene gracia —Draco la fulminó con la mirada—. Podían haber venido Blaise y Theo, o Potter.

—Harry ya vino la otra vez; y Blaise y Theo están revisando periódicos, revistas y registros a ver si encuentran alguna pista sobre el nombre real de esta mujer. ¿Prefieres hacer eso?

—No. Pero reitero que podían vivir en un sitio normal, como una casa, un piso, una cabaña en el bosque...

—El Palacio de Versalles... —Apenas habían terminado de hablar cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer rubia y con cara de enfado—. Buenos días, señora Perkin. Él es Draco Malfoy y yo soy Hermione Granger. Estamos investigando la muerte de su marido.

—Oh, ya está muerto, podían dejarlo en paz. Pero en fin, pasen, pasen, que no tengo todo el día —La señora se giró y entró en la casa sin esperarlos.

—La veo destrozada por la muerte de su marido, ¿eh? —susurró Hermione mientras pasaban hacia el interior. Draco asintió.

Entraron al interior de la casa y se sentaron en el salón.

—¿Qué hizo cuando su marido se fue? —empezó Hermione. Habían acordado hacer las preguntas normales, y Draco, con la sutileza característica de los Slytherin, su elegancia natural y sus capacidades de Legeremancia, se ocuparía de intentar sonsacarle su anterior vida.

—Me han interrogado sobre esto dos veces ya. Esta es la tercera. Mi respuesta no va a cambiar.

—No esperamos que cambie nada, señora Perkin. Sólo que conteste.

—Volví de cenar en el restaurante, vine aquí y me metí en la cama.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y su marido había tenido algún comportamiento extraño en los días anteriores a su muerte?

—¿Extraño, dice? Mi marido era extraño, señorita. Desayunaba zumo de tomate dulce, ¡parecía un vampiro bebiendo sangre! Odiaba la correspondencia y nunca leía ni contestaba las cartas. Se ocupaba de todo su secretaria —dijo con odio.

—¿Cómo se llama su secretaria?

—Danielle Roley.

—¿Y si recibía cartas personales?

—No recibía. Y si recibió alguna alguna vez, está en el estudio. Sin abrir.

—¿Podría ver el estudio?

—Qué remedio. Todo recto por el pasillo y tercera puerta a la derecha —La mujer hizo un gesto de fastidio y Hermione se levantó y salió apresuradamente en la dirección que le habían indicado.

Draco la observó salir y se giró de nuevo hacia la viuda.

—Parece que continúo yo —comentó con una sonrisa de lado—. Veamos, ¿usted se cambió el apellido cuando se casó?

—Pues claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Aquí la bruja parecía molesta.

—Porque mi compañera no deja de llamarla señora Perkin sin saber si aún conserva su apellido de soltera. ¿Malson?

—I.. Meinson. Meinson —repitió tras un momento de duda que superó rápidamente. Draco hizo como que no se había dado cuenta.

—Entonces, señora Perkin, continuemos. ¿Cuántos años llevaba casada con Benjamin?

—El día de su muerte hicimos quince años. ¿Por qué se cree que fuimos a cenar a un restaurante?

—No lo sé. Usted dirá.

—Era nuestro aniversario. Alguna vez tenía que llevarme a comer a mí, y no a Megan —dijo el nombre como quien pronuncia el nombre de un antiguo novio o del profesor que más odia. Con asco.

—¿Megan?

—Megan Vyesis. Una de las asesinadas, si no me equivoco. Eran muy amigos —pronunció la palabra «amigos» con sarcasmo.

—¿Llevaba a comer a Megan muy a menudo?

—Casi cada semana. A unas tanto, y a otras tan poco...

—¿Y los padres de Benjamin? —Draco cambió bruscamente de tema cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría sonsacarle mucho más por ese lado.

—Murieron hace algunos años, contagiados de viruela de dragón.

—¿Tiene familia de algún tipo?

—No, no. Yo era su única familia.

—¿Y usted?

—Tampoco —Su tono era tajante. El auror decidió que lo mejor era dejar la conversación ahí.

—Gracias, señora Perkin. Bueno, ya hemos terminado. Voy a avisar a mi compañera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hermione había entrado al estudio y lo estaba inspeccionando. Además de un escritorio, tres estanterías y dos cajoneras, había descubierto un doble fondo en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Y sin embargo, estaba todo vacío.

—¿Pero qué esconderán aquí? —masculló ofuscada.

Revolvió cada cajón dos veces, movió y recolocó cada estantería y cada objeto dentro de las estanterías, de libros a fotos, pasando por estatuillas, premios y cosas varias; y sin embargo no encontró nada. Usó varios hechizos anti-ocultación y sólo apareció polvo.

Probó _A_ _ccios_ con todas las palabras que se le ocurrieron e intentó distintos hechizos para hacer aparecer lo desaparecido, para mostrar lo ocultado y para que todo saliera a la luz, pero nada.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida, porque incluso la tozudez típica de los Gryffindor tiene un límite, apareció sobre el escritorio una diminuta nota:

«A las 20:30 en LTE. D.R.»

—¡Por fin!

—¿Granger? —Draco entró en el estudio y miró alrededor—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Mira! —Le enseñó la nota, exultante.

—¿Sólo has encontrado esto?

—¿Cómo que sólo esto? No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado romper todas las barreras que protegían esto —Puso especial énfasis en la última palabra.

—Bueno, bueno. Vale —Draco duplicó la nota y la dejó de nuevo en el escritorio, mientras Hermione, aún con el ceño fruncido, guardaba la nota original en su bolso y volvía a poner todos los hechizos que previamente había deshecho.

—Vámonos ya.

Draco asintió.

* * *

Por la tarde, volvieron a reunirse en casa de Hermione.

—¿Qué tenéis? —preguntó Harry.

—La viuda me ha dicho que ni Benjamin ni ella tenían familia, y cuando le he preguntado por su apellido de soltera me ha dicho «I...Meinson. Meinson», por lo que es de suponer que sí que se cambió el nombre, y su apellido original empezaba por I —empezó Draco.

—Pues sólo tenemos que buscar apellidos franceses con I —Harry parecía esperanzado.

—Que habrá unos mil o dos mil, tirando corto —intervino Theo, deshaciendo todas las esperanzas de Harry.

—Además, la viuda estaba convencida de que su marido y Megan Vyesis, otra de las asesinadas, mantenían una aventura. Y aseguraba que su marido nunca leía la correspondencia —Draco, ignorando las interrupciones, miró a Hermione para cederle la palabra.

—Mientras él la interrogaba, yo he ido al estudio. He probado todos los hechizos anti-ocultación que conocía y sólo he encontrado esto —Sacó la nota para enseñársela a los demás. El pedacito de papel pasó de mano en mano hasta volver a Hermione.

—¿Y qué pensáis que es? - preguntó Harry.

—Yo creo que no mantenía una aventura con Megan, sino con su secretaria, Danielle Roley. DR. Cuadra —indicó Hermione.

—Podría ser. ¿No tenéis nada más? —preguntó Blaise.

—Nada.

—Pues sigo yo. Theo y yo hemos trabajado como esclavos toda la mañana buscando e investigando a Madeleine Meinson, y aparte de unas cuantas revistas con fotos de cuando se casó con Benjamin, no había nada. No sale en ningún sitio, ni registro, ni factura ni nada de nada.

—Pero cuando te cambias el nombre tienes que poner tu nombre real y el nombre por el que te lo has cambiado en el registro, ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. Pero no salía por ningún lado, así que tuvo que sobornar a alguien.

—Hay que descubrir a quién. ¿Harry, qué tienes? —Hermione se giró hacia él.

—He interrogado a los padres de Reagan, y nada. Era una buena chica, estaba soltera, no tenía más enemigos que los criminales que había capturado y no había tenido ningún comportamiento extraño el día de su muerte, aunque sí es cierto que había estado trabajando mucho en las dos últimas semanas.

—Como todos los aurores del departamento —comentó Theo.

—Por eso no le dieron importancia —terminó Harry.

—Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenemos de momento. Ahora hay que centrarse en: —Hermione empezó a enumerar con los dedos— averiguar quién se ocupaba del registro en 1990, año en que suponemos que la viuda se cambió el nombre; investigar el nombre real de la viuda y sus razones para cambiarse el nombre y ocultar su pasado; hablar con la secretaria a ver cuál era su relación con su jefe y, en el posible caso de que no fuera ella quien escribiera la nota, descubrir quién fue y por qué.

—Y mirar a ver qué estaba investigando con tanto afán Reagan, porque ella era de la subespecialidad de Robos y desapariciones, no de Crímenes —añadió Harry.

—Eso también. Habrá que dividirnos la tarea —dijo Hermione.

* * *

Hermione estaba sola en el ala de Registros Mágicos, tercera planta del Ministerio de Magia, buscando el encargado del registro en 1990. Había preguntado a varias personas, pero nadie lo sabía. Al final, había tenido que buscar en el libro de empleados.

—Panda de inútiles —masculló por lo bajo.

Por fin, lo encontró. Y poco le faltó para caer de culo al suelo cuando leyó que el encargado de los registros en 1990 era su actual jefe de departamento.

—Pues nada. A preguntarle —Subió a su planta, la octava, con el ánimo por los suelos.

Su jefe no sólo era desagradable –como todos los jefes del planeta–, sino que además odiaba que ella colaborara con el departamento de aurores. Llamó a la puerta del despacho y entró.

—¿Señor Collins? Vengo a preguntarle sobre la viuda de Benjamin Perkin.

—¿A mí? No la conozco de nada.

—Pero usted era el encargado de los Registros Mágicos en 1990.

—Sí. ¿Y qué? —El hombre, un individuo mayor y no muy alto, la miró con suspicacia.

—Madeleine Meinson, nombre que tenía antes de casarse, sólo existe a partir de ese año. Es decir, se cambió el nombre. Y no sale su nombre real por ninguna parte.

—Porque cuando vino de Francia a sacarse la nacionalidad inglesa, en los papeles ponía Madeleine Meinson, señorita Granger. Debería dejar de ver conspiraciones por todos lados.

—Estoy investigando unos asesinatos. Es lo que debo ver. Pero muchas gracias, señor Collins. Que tenga un buen día —Hermione salió del despacho con el ánimo todavía más bajo que antes.

Tocaba volver a los registros a sacar los papeles del cambio de nacionalidad, y después volver a casa a preparar la reunión-cena de después para intercambiar información.

Aunque con la suerte que estaban teniendo, sería más bien poca.

* * *

Después de cenar, se sentaron todos –un poco apretados, eso sí– en el salón de Hermione.

—Podías tener más espacio para sentarse, Granger.

—Pues la próxima vez nos reunimos en tu casa, si prefieres.

—No, gracias.

—Entonces no te quejes.

Los demás los miraron, divertidos. Pero nadie dijo nada hasta que Hermione sacó unos pergaminos del bolso y empezó a hablar:

—Veamos, el encargado de los Registros Mágicos en 1990 era mi jefe de departamento, así que le he preguntado sobre el nombre real de la viuda, y me ha dicho que cuando vino ya se llamaba Madeleine Meinson —Les enseñó los papeles del cambio de nacionalidad.

—Pues qué bien —Draco puso mala cara, y añadió—. ¿Sólo has averiguado eso?

—Sí.

—Nosotros —señaló a Blaise y se señaló a sí mismo— hemos descubierto que la amante de Perkin no era su secretaria.

—Ni de coña —intervino Blaise—. A no ser que le gustaran mayores, claro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque podría ser su madre perfectamente. Está casada, tiene dos hijos, tres nietos y una bisnieta que nació hace dos meses y se llama Claire.

—¿Pero cuántos años tiene esa mujer? —preguntó Harry, impresionado.

—Pues no se lo hemos preguntado, pero así a ojo unos sesenta o un poco más. Ha dicho que se casó muy joven —aclaró Blaise.

—Entonces, ¿quién escribió la nota?

—Igual lo estamos enfocando mal. Igual quien tenía un amante era la viuda, y no Benjamin —comentó Harry.

—O ambos —terció Theo.

—Me lo apunto, y lo discutimos después. ¿Vosotros que habéis descubierto? —preguntó Hermione.

—No mucho. He mirado los papeles de Reagan y he preguntado a sus colegas, pero lo único que he sacado ha sido un trozo de pergamino requemado del que sólo se puede leer dos palabras: «Animaga ilegal» —dijo Harry, enseñando el trozo de pergamino a los demás.

—A lo mejor Reagan descubrió que era una animaga ilegal y por eso la asesina la mató. Para guardar su secreto, y de paso continuar su serie de cadáveres —opinó Blaise.

—Un momento, un momento. ¿Por qué asesina y no asesino?

—Porque en el papel pone animaga y no animago.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. A lo mejor descubrió al cómplice, o a lo mejor se refería a otra persona que no conocemos y simplemente la mataron porque les pilló cerca.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido, Granger. Otra cosa no, pero estos asesinatos han sido meticulosos y premeditados. No creo que decidieran matarla simplemente por ser auror.

—Ese es otro punto a meditar. Todos los asesinados tienen, de alguna manera, relación con el crimen. Reagan era auror; Megan, criminóloga; Daniel, investigador privado y Benjamin novelista policíaco y peridista. ¿Creéis que fue a propósito o pura casualidad?

—Las casualidades no existen, Granger. Son intenciones muy bien disfrazadas.

—De acuerdo. Y ahora le toca a Theo. ¿Qué tienes?

—Absolutamente nada. He preguntado a todo el mundo relacionado con los Perkin de alguna manera o de otra pero nadie sabía nada sobre nada. Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo total y absoluta, así que me he dedicado a repasar el pasado de Megan y Daniel, y lo único que parece un poco sospechoso es que Daniel vivió varios años en Francia y se vino a Inglaterra el mismo año que lo hizo Madeleine.

—¿Cómo se apellidaba Daniel? —Hermione tenía los ojos brillantes y parecía que había descubierto algo.

—Rossick. ¿Por qué?

—Daniel Rossick. DR. La nota, ¿recordáis? La escribió él. ¡Él era el amante de la viuda!

—Y parece que llevaba siéndolo desde antes de que ella se casara. O eso, o ya tenía el ojo puesto en ella y se la cameló aquí.

—O fue de casualidad y se conocieron aquí —opinó Harry.

—El otro. Como se nota que sois Gryffindor —rió Blaise.

—Te digo lo mismo que a ella, Potter. Las casualidades no existen.

—Entonces, supongamos que Madeleine, o como quiera que se llame en realidad, y Daniel eran amantes. Si la viuda tiene razón, entonces Megan y Benjamin también lo eran. ¿Pero dónde deja eso a Reagan?

—A lo mejor Daniel, o Benjamin, engañaba a su respectiva amante con Reagan —propuso Theo.

—Esto parece un culebrón de esos que echan por la tele y donde todo el mundo engaña a todo el mundo —comentó Harry.

—Pero, ¿y el asesino? ¿Y los símbolos? No tiene nada ningún sentido —Hermione parecía desesperada.

—Es cierto. Vámonos a dormir y ya seguiremos mañana, a ver si estamos más despejados —ordenó Draco poniéndose en pie.

* * *

 _¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta? ¿Está interesante?_

 _Dejadme vuestras opiniones._

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 22/04/16.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola :)_

 _Cuarto capítulo ya... ¡sólo queda uno!_

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **MORT**

 **Capítulo IV**

La mañana siguiente los encontró reunidos en casa de Hermione mientras desayunaban con lo que Harry había traído de una cafetería cercana.

—Lo he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que quizá el significado del uróboro no lo tendríamos que tomar de manera tan literal —dijo Draco.

—¿Y cómo, si no? —preguntó Theo.

—Pienso que no tiene nada que ver con el significado real, sino es más bien un símbolo que podría llevarnos hasta el asesino. Como si en vez de un uróboro hubiera escrito una media luna porque es lo que sale en su escudo de armas.

—Podría ser —concedió Hermione—, pero a lo mejor podría indicar que hay dos asesinos, por aquello de que hay dos serpientes.

—¿Dos asesinos? Ah no, por ahí sí que no paso. ¡No puede haber dos asesinos! ¡Mira cómo estamos sólo con uno! —Harry parecía un niño pequeño con una pataleta.

—No se trata de lo que tú quieras, Potter, sino de lo que hay —Draco lo miró como invitándolo a que le llevara la contraria.

—Además, si hay dos asesinos, habrá que cogerlos a ambos. No podemos coger a uno sí y al otro no —añadió Blaise con cinismo.

—O puede haber sido un suicidio —Hermione había ignorado por completo su conversación y parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—¿Un suicidio? ¿De quién, si han muerto cuatro personas? ¿De todos? ¿El club de los suicidios? —preguntaron todos a la vez.

—No, idiotas. Me refiero a que a lo mejor Reagan los mató a todos y luego se suicidó exactamente en las mismas condiciones que los demás para que parezca que hay un asesino en serie.

—¿Y por qué Reagan? —preguntó Theo, confuso.

—Porque ha sido la última en morir. Pero podría haber sido cualquiera, ¡maldita sea! —Hermione tiró su plato (vacío) al suelo, lo arregló con la varita y empezó a gritar como una loca—. ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! ¡Lo único que sabemos seguro es que hay cuatro muertos, que podrían o no estar relacionados entre ellos, con un uróboro y una letra tatuadas! ¡No hay nada más que sepamos seguro! ¡Ni siquiera si la viuda se cambió o no el nombre antes de casarse!

—A ver. Hermione, tranquila. Investigaremos esto y daremos con el culpable, como siempre. Lo único que hay que hacer es organizarnos —Harry se había acercado a ella y le hablaba como si fuera a ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento.

—Es cierto —Ella inspiró hondo y añadió—. Fuera todo el mundo, que estoy harta de que me invadáis la casa y así no puedo pensar. Yo voy a ordenar la biblioteca y necesito silencio y soledad. Si se me ocurre algo, ya os avisaré —Hizo un gesto con la mano, y todos se fueron.

* * *

Era una costumbre que tenía desde hace tiempo. Cuando necesitaba pensar en Hogwarts, se iba a la biblioteca. Ahora, ordenaba la suya propia.

Por autores, por títulos, por colecciones. Incluso por colores. En estos momentos, la estaba ordenando por fechas de publicación.

Llevaba ya media biblioteca ordenada, y estaba mucho más relajada y con las ideas más claras.

—Por lo menos, sirve para algo —comentó para sí misma.

—Granger, las personas no suelen hablar solas. Es una mala señal —comentó una voz de hombre a sus espaldas.

Ella pegó un bote de medio metro y dejó caer los libros que tenía en la mano cuando lo escuchó hablar. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera había oído la Red Flu ponerse en marcha.

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que ya avisaría si se me ocurre algo.

—Pero me cansaba de esperar. Pensar contigo es más divertido que pensar solo.

—Será más divertido para ti, porque pienso yo sola.

—Tonterías. Sigue ordenando, no tengo ningún inconveniente. Yo sólo me sentaré ahí, e iré hablando contigo.

—De eso nada. Ya que has venido, me vas a ayudar. Por fechas de publicación —ordenó ella, y le puso una pila de libros en los brazos. Él puso mala cara, pero obedeció de todas maneras.

—Entonces, vamos a ver lo que tenemos —comentó Hermione.

—Cuatro cadáveres.

—Vaya, hombre, no me había dado cuenta. Como sólo llevamos dos semanas con este caso...

—Granger, pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo. Se te está empezando a pegar mi sarcasmo y para una gatita dulce como tú, eso no pega para nada —Draco le guiñó un ojo y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y ni siquiera tenemos sospechoso.

—La viuda. Creí que estaba clarísimo.

—¿Clarísimo? ¿Estás loco? ¿Pero cómo va a matar ella a su marido y a su amante?

—Pues al amante no lo sé, pero al marido lo quería más bien poco.

—Pero llevaba casada quince años. Algo de amor habría, ¿no?

—No —Draco fue tajante—. Los sentimientos de él no los conozco, pero si tenía una amante, no la debía de querer mucho. Eso parecía más bien un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Pero, ¿un mínimo de respeto? No sé, matar a tu marido por muy poco que lo quieras...

—Igual descubrió que tenía una amante —sugirió Draco—-. Aunque ella también...

—Pero eso lo estamos dando por hecho, basándonos en algo que nos dijo la que podría ser la asesina, según tú.

—La secretaria nos dio a entender que era su amante.

—¿Os dio a entender? ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

—Dijo que Megan pasaba varias veces por semana a verlo, y que salían juntos a comer y a cenar. Que parecía mentira que él estuviera casado.

—Pues visto así...

—Él tenía una amante, y ella, por lo visto, también tenía otro.

—Y entonces eso relacionaría a tres de los cuatro muertos con la viuda. Ben y Madeleine casados, Ben y Megan amantes y Madeleine y Daniel amantes —Mientas hablaba, Hermione había cogido un papel y lo apuntaba todo—. Pero eso ya lo teníamos. No hemos avanzado nada.

—¿Y lo qué encontró Potter? ¿Lo de la animaga ilegal? —Draco no había terminado de decir esto, cuando entró una lechuza por la ventana abierta, depositó una carta y se fue.

Extrañada, la bruja se acercó a la carta, pero no tenía remitente. La abrió, impaciente y cuando leyó su contenido todo cambió.

* * *

 **Yo lo sé todo.**

 **Esta noche, Callejón Diagon, once y media.**

 **Quema esta carta y actúa normal.**

Al final de la carta, a modo de firma, había un uróboro.

* * *

Draco observó, extrañado, como la carta se tornaba de un color grisáceo y brillaba; y Hermione, como atontada, se dirigía hacia la chimenea y la encendía con la varita.

—¿Granger? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pone en la carta? ¿De quién era? —Draco estaba empezando a sospechar lo peor. Ella no hizo ni caso y volvió al escritorio a coger la carta, pero él fue más rapido y se la arrebató.

—Dámela —exigió ella con tono monótono y silencioso.

—Tendrás que cogerla primero —rebatió él con chulería, aunque mentalmente estaba maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Hermione empezó a estirarse, pero Draco le sacaba más de una cabeza, con lo que al final tuvo que recurrir saltar, con tan mala suerte que se topó con la alfombra y tropezó, aunque Draco estaba ahí para cogerla.

Ella, como poseída, empezó a darle golpes en el pecho y él tiró la carta al suelo, le cogió la cara con las dos manos y le estampó un beso en los labios. Ella al principio intentó morderle, pero Draco insistió hasta que ella cedió y le besó de vuelta.

El mundo pareció detenerse unos instantes, y cuando se separaron, jadeantes y sorprendidos, Hermione volvía a parecer normal.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella.

—¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó él a su vez.

—Sólo recuerdo que he abierto la carta y luego, no sé cómo, nos estábamos besando.

—Has leído la carta, te has vuelto loca y la querías quemar, no te he dejado y has empezado a pegarme.

—Así que me has besado.

—Así que te he besado. Y has parado.

—Hay que avisar a los demás.

—¿Tantas ganas tenías de que nos volviéramos a besar como en Año Nuevo que tienes que comunicárselo a todo el mundo? —Se burló él.

—No, ¡idiota! Lo que pasa es que la carta parece magia negra, si me ha obligado a hacer cosas raras.

Y mandó tres _Patronus._

* * *

Diez minutos después, estaban todos reunidos de nuevo.

—A ver, a ver, a ver... Necesito que me lo expliquéis de nuevo —Harry parecía al borde de una crisis nerviosa—. ¿Me estáis diciendo que Hermione ha abierto una carta que la ha hipnotizado de alguna manera, posiblemente magia negra?

—Eso te ha dicho, Potter.

—¡Pero por qué has dejado que la abriera! —Le increpó a Draco.

—Porque ya es mayorcita, así que he supuesto que sabría que cartas abrir y cuáles no.

—¡Pues está claro que...! —Harry no pudo continuar su bronca, porque Hermione le lanzó un _Silencius_ y ya que estaba, le pegó una colleja.

—Harry, él tiene razón. Ya soy mayorcita. Sigo viva. Punto. Vamos a centranos mejor en quién ha podido mandar la carta y qué clase de hechizo ha puesto.

La carta volvió a pasar de mano en mano. Como Hermione la había abierto la primera, sólo le había afectado a ella. Ahora ya era una carta absolutamente normal y lo único extraño era el contenido.

—La carta la ha debido mandar el asesino, por el uróboro —observó Theo.

—Es cierto. El hechizo no lo sé, pero pienso que hizo lo mismo con el resto de asesinados. Los chantajeaba, los hechizaba y los mataba —añadió Blaise.

—Y por eso todos coinciden en que salían sobre esa hora.

—Y aparecían muertos en el mismo sitio —siguió Theo.

—Con el mismo símbolo, que debe de ser la firma del asesino —terminó Harry, ya más centrado.

—¡Pero eso era OBVIO! —exclamó Draco, mirándolos como si fueran idiotas.

—Hemos pasado mucho tiempo con Gryffindors. Necesitamos aclimatarnos —Se defendió Blaise.

—¡No nos eches la culpa a los de Gryffindor! —rebatió Harry.

—¿Pero qué tenéis? ¿Doce años? ¡Callaos ya! —Los interrumpió Hermione con tono molesto.

Todos obedecieron a regañadientes, pero siguieron echándose miradas envenenadas. La bruja estaba repasando las fotos, los pergaminos con las entrevistas y sus propios pergaminos con anotaciones con concentración, buscando algo.

Mientras esperaban a que dijera algo, Theo se giró hacia Draco:

—Por cierto, Draco, ¿y tus padres? ¿No iban a venir esta semana?

—Han dicho que hasta que no se resuelvan los asesinatos no vendrán.

—Vaya, lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Así me quedo más tranquilo yo también.

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Hermione habló de nuevo.

—Estaba pensando que, al igual que las letras, el apellido de la viuda podría ser un anagrama. ¿Moseinn?

—Tiene que empezar por I —dijo Harry—. ¿Isomnen?

—¿Imonsen? —propuso Blaise.

—¿Imenson? —añadió Theo.

Draco estaba apuntando los nombres en un pergamino.

—¿Iemsonn?

—¿Isonenm?

—I...

—Bueno, ya está bien. Voy a mandarle el pergamino con los nombres a mi madre, a ver si le suena alguno —Dicho y hecho, Draco mandó una lechuza.

—Sigamos. ¿Qué pensáis sobre la nota? —preguntó Hermione.

—Pues que Daniel le mandó una nota a la viuda para verse —contestó Draco como si fuera obvio.

—¿Y dónde se reunieron? Aquí pone LTE... ¿Las Tres Escobas?

—Probablemente. Podemos preguntarle a Rosmerta a ver si se acuerda —dijo Harry, y cogió pluma y pergamino él también para mandar una lechuza.

—Pero no sabes la fecha.

—No importa. Con preguntarle si se reunió Daniel con una mujer ya valdrá —Harry salió por la Red Flu –presumiblemente a por una lechuza– y volvió a entrar cinco minutos después—. Bueno, ya está mandada. ¿Qué estabais diciendo?

—Nada, Potter, tranquilo. No te has perdido nada —Fue Draco el que contestó.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero justo en ese momento llegó la lechuza con la respuesta de Rosmerta. El chico iba a abrirla, pero Hermione, en un movimiento propio de un jugador de Quidditch, le quitó la carta de la mano y la abrió, quedándose boquiabierta con su contenido.

—Con Reagan —acertó a decir.

—¿Con Reagan? ¿Con Reagan qué? —Le preguntó Blaise confuso, mientras intentaba quitarle la carta, pero Hermione no se dejó.

—¡Que se reunió con Reagan! ¡Daniel y Reagan eran amantes, o amigos, o estaban tramando algo!

Aún estaban terminando de asimilar esto, todos boquiabiertos, porque aunque habían barajado la posibilidad, nunca se les ocurrió que podría pasar; cuando entró por la ventana la lechuza con la respuesta de Nacissa Malfoy. Draco leyó la carta atentamente y alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pone? —preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

—Mi madre dice que el apellido posiblemente es Imenson, porque la única hija del matrimonio fue rechazada y desheredada por la familia, pero nunca dijeron el por qué.

—Y entonces lo más normal sería cambiarse el apellido —razonó Harry.

Draco lo ignoró, porque se había dirigido hacia la chimenea y salió por la Red Flu. Todos se miraron extrañados, y cuando iban a decir algo, Draco volvió a aparecer de nuevo con un pesado tomo entre sus manos. Se acercó a depositarlo en la mesa, agitó la varita y sonrió con triunfo.

—Aquí tenéis. El símbolo de la familia Imenson es un uróboro.

* * *

 _¿Y qué opináis? Ya sabemos quién es la asesina, ahora sólo queda pillarla..._

 _Sólo queda un capítulo, y está a medio escribir, con lo que es ahora cuando podéis sugerirme cosas o ideas que queráis que incluya. Ya tengo una idea clara de lo que va a pasar, pero los detalles están por pulir, ¡así que adelante! Decidme qué opináis._

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 24/04/2016.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola :)_

 _¡Y este es el último capítulo! Siento que haya llegado tan tarde..._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **MORT**

 **Capítulo V**

No habían parado a cenar ni a dormir absolutamente nada. Estaban frenéticos. Desde la revelación de que el símbolo de la familia Imenson era un uróboro, llevaban dos horas haciendo y deshaciendo teorías y confabulaciones que podrían funcionar a la hora de inculpar a la viuda.

—¡Un momento! —gritó Hermione de pronto—. ¿Por qué estamos dando por hecho que la asesina es la viuda?

Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento y la miraron como si se hubiera loca.

—Hombre, tanto como dar por hecho... El símbolo de su familia es un uróboro. Hay un uróboro en todos los cadáveres —empezó Harry.

—Es la única persona relacionada con todos los asesinados. Uno era su marido, el otro su amante, otra la amante de su marido y la otra la amante de su amante —Theo estaba convencido.

—Pero todo eso son sólo suposiciones —objetó Hermione—. No sabemos si todos eran realmente amantes, sólo lo suponemos.

—Granger. TODO SON SUPOSICIONES PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO ES INOCENTE HASTA QUE SE DEMUESTRE LO CONTRARIO —exclamó Draco, que parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto por estrés.

—Vale, vale. No me grites. Yo sólo digo que no sabemos si eran o no amantes con seguridad.

—¿Con seguridad? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Fotos suyas teniendo sexo? —ironizó Blaise.

—Y tampoco sabemos —Hermione lo ignoró completamente— cuál fue el motivo por el que desheredaron a Madeleine.

—Pero eso no es relevante, Hermione —La apaciguó Harry, que conocía bien sus ataques de histeria.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Y quién dice que no lo es?

—Granger, si quieres ya investigaremos eso. Pero en otro momento. Ahora, céntrate.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No puedo. Estoy cansada, estresada y tengo sueño. Y encima —añadió ella, mientras iba a la cocina a hacerse un café, con Harry, Theo y Draco a sus espaldas— no tenemos nada para relacionarla. Con todas esas suposiciones, sólo necesita un buen abogado. Y podrá pagarlo.

—¡Escuchad! Acabo de leer que la familia Imenson estaba relacionada con la magia negra —gritó Blaise desde el salón.

—Claro que lo estaba, imbécil. Mira la cubierta del libro. Estaba en la biblioteca de la Mansión —contestó Draco.

—Ah, pues es verdad. El libro se titula _Principales familias sangrepura de Europa._

—Los Weasley son sangrepura y no están unidos a la magia negra —objetó Harry.

—Son una excepción —indicó Theo.

—Y luego soy yo la que se descentra... —comentó Hermione meneando la cabeza.

—Tiene razón. Volvamos al tema. ¿No quieres coger al asesino? —preguntó Harry.

—Pues claro que quiero. Lo que pasa es que como ete es el caso más enrevesado que hemos tenido, me da miedo que lo estemos enfocando todo mal y que tanto trabajo no haya servido para nada.

—Para nada, no. Habrá servido para saber cómo no enfocar las cosas —bromeó Blaise, que había entrado en la cocina y se había servido otra taza de café, intentado aligerar el ambiente. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y Draco le dio una colleja.

—Es decir, para nada —repitió Hermione con tono autoritario.

—No te preocupes. No podemos estar equivocándonos, no con tantas pistas —dijo Harry.

—Que recordemos son todas suposiciones —contestó ella con tozudez.

—Granger, ¿no eras tú la del pensamiento positivo y actitud de ganador y no sé qué cojones más? Aplícalos ahora y deja de quejarte —Le espetó Draco.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero apuró el café, lo dejó en el fregadero y volvió al salón.

Draco les dirigió una mirada triunfante a los demás y la siguió.

Harry, Blaise y Theo se miraron sorprendidos, sacudieron la cabeza y sonrieron levemente.

—¡Pero venís o no! —gritó Hermione.

Ellos se apresuraron a entrar de nuevo en el salón.

* * *

Hermione estaba oculta en el Callejón Diagon. Más concretamente, en la esquina que ya era conocida como «Mort».

De repente, notó unas manos en la cintura y se giró sobresaltada, varita en mano, para descubrir que quien la estaba tocando no era más que Draco Malfoy.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? —Le susurró ofuscada—. Teníamos un plan.

Su plan era muy sencillo. Harry y Theo se ocupaban de ir a casa de la viuda a vigilar todos sus movimientos para tener pruebas.

Blaise se quedaba en el centro de operaciones como apoyo, para poder salir disparado, pedir refuerzos o buscar más información. Hermione se había negado a dejarlo solo en su casa, así que Blaise «operaba» desde la suya propia.

Draco y Hermione, por otro lado, se habían partido el Callejón Diagon para poder cubrirlo todo. En un principio, era Harry el que había querido ir, pero como había señalado Hermione, la carta era para ella, así que era normal que fuera ella. Y Draco, todo compañerismo, había dicho que se negaba a ir con Potter a ninguna parte solos.

—Le he pedido a Blaise que se ocupe de mi parte del Callejón. Está encantado —susurró él, inclinándose para susurrarle en la oreja.

—No me extraña, pobre chico. Con lo que le gusta la acción y lo ponemos de refuerzo en casa —De repente, se quedó muy quieta y lo miró con preocupación—. ¿Pero quién está ahora de refuerzo?

—Theo. Ha dicho que Potter se basta y se sobra para vigilar una casa. Y yo vengo a ayudarte.

—Cual caballero medieval al rescate de la damisela en apuros —comentó ella con ironía.

—Exactamente. Y ahora, mi damisela apurada, vamos a escondernos mejor, que te he visto nada más llegar —Entraron en un edificio abandonado. Faltaban dos minutos para las once y media.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry y Theo se habían apostado en un bosquecillo cerca de la casa de la viuda desde el que dominaban todo. Habían puesto varios hechizos para que les alertaran de cualquier persona que entrara o saliera y que avisara de cualquier hechizo realizado en el interior.

De repente, un _Patronus_ se materializó frente a ellos y la voz de Blaise les dijo:

«Draco me ha dicho que se va con nuestra bella dama, y que me encargue yo de su parte del Callejón, que es la más fácil, a fin de cuentas. Por eso, que venga uno al centro de operaciones».

Theo y Harry se miraron, sorprendidos.

—De verdad, como no disuelvan toda esa tensión sexual que tienen acumulada, algo va a explotar —comentó Theo, refiriéndose a la pareja.

—Parece mentira que no estén juntos ya. Se ve a kilómetros su interés por el otro —asintió Harry y añadió—. ¿Pero quién va de refuerzo?

—Yo. Te veo capaz de vigilar tú solo una casa. No defraudes esa confianza, Potter —Theo le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro y se desapareció.

* * *

A las 23:31 de la noche, Hermione parecía al borde de una crisis nerviosa, encerrada dentro de un edificio abandonado. Con Draco Malfoy, además. Y la viuda seguía sin aparecer.

—Ya no va a venir. Nos hemos equivocado —repitió, por quinta vez en un minuto, asomándose a la ventana para ver si estaba allí.

Draco había soportado estoicamente las cuatro primeras, sin quejarse ni comentar, y sin moverse del sofá en el que estaba sentado, pero ya estaba harto, así que se levantó y sujetó a Hermione para que dejara de dar vueltas sin parar.

—Granger, sólo ha pasado un minuto de las once y media. No todo el mundo es tan puntual como tú, y mucho menos las asesinas psicópatas. Así que siéntate y relájate, que vas a agujerear el suelo.

—¿Pero cómo quieres que me relaje, si estamos en un edificio abandonado, nuestra única baza para pillar a la asesina, además, y ella no se ha presentado? ¡Eso es que nos hemos equivocado! ¡Tenemos que volver a empezar de nuevo!

—Granger, relájate —insistió él—. La paciencia es una gran virtud —No había acabado de decir esto cuando apareció el _Patronus_ de Harry Potter:

«Deprisa, venid a la casa de la viuda. Hay indicios de magia negra».

Ambos se desaparecieron instantáneamente.

* * *

Aparecieron en la puerta principal, donde los estaban esperando los demás.

—¡Abra la puerta! ¡Departamento de aurores! —gritó Harry.

Nada.

—Pues entramos a la fuerza —resolvió Draco y, ni corto ni perezoso, rompió la puerta con un _Bombarda_. Se apresuraron al interior, varita en mano y empezaron a mirar por todos lados cuando oyeron unos gritos en el estudio.

Era Madeleine. Echaron a correr hacia allí y cuando llegaron, se encontraron una escena verdaderamente dantesca: Madeleine estaba tirada en el suelo, con un uróboro tatuado a través de la ropa, gritando. Una varita (supusieron que era la suya), estaba atada a una especie de mecanismo y lanzaba un rayo de color gris, el color del _Cruciatus Excelsus_.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? ¡Ahora la salvamos! —dijo Harry, pero la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Lo he hecho yo, niñato estúpido! ¡Me habéis descubierto y me niego a ir a Azkaban! Mi plan era perfecto —gritó ella, jadeando con dificultad e interrumpiéndose de vez en cuando por el dolor.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —inquirió Theo.

—¡Mi vida era perfecta! Tenía un marido, tenía un amante y era rica.

—Su marido también tenía una amante.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero eso no importaba. Él llevaba apenas seis meses con su amante, y yo ocho años.

—¿Y entonces? —Blaise se había acercado y estaba investigando el mecanismo.

—Entonces —gruñó ella— Daniel, ese hijo de mala bruja, me dijo que llevaba tres años engañándome con una auror, que la amaba y que iba a pedirle matrimonio. ¡Eligió a otra en vez de a mí! ¡Era a mí a quien debería haber amado!

—Y por eso empezó los asesinatos —dedujo Hermione.

—¡Sí! Merecían morir todos. Mi marido, por engañarme, mi amante, por amar a otra y sus dos amantes por ser unas zorras asquerosas. Y además, por si fuera poco, Reagan, la aurorucha esa, tuvo la osadía de chantajearme. ¡A mí! No tenía bastante con quedarse con mi Daniel, sino que encima me dijo que sabía que yo era una animaga ilegal, y que tenía que irme del país durante dos años —Cada vez gritaba menos e iba parándose cada vez más para hablar.

—Madeleine Perkin, queda detenida por el asesinato de su marido, Benjamin Perkin, de su amante, Daniel Rossick, de la amante de su marido, Megan Vyesis y de la auror amante de su amante, Regan Rosebud —enunció Harry con voz solemne—. Tiene derecho a un abogado y si no puede costearse uno le asignaremos uno de oficio. Tiene derecho, también, a permanecer en silencio.

—¿Y cómo pensáis llevarme? —contestó ella con voz burlona.

—La detendremos cuando consigamos sacarla de aquí —respondió Harry, mirando alrededor.

La detenida sólo rió, y silbó. Una lechuza vino volando y se posó sobre el mecanismo, que automáticamente quedó deshecho y la varita se rompió en dos, cortando el hechizo.

Madeleine estaba muerta.

* * *

La tarde siguiente encontró a Hermione en su despacho terminando de rellenar el papeleo mientras mordía una manzana.

Las últimas horas habían sido un borrón. Después de llamar al médico forense y dejar el cadáver en sus manos, todos se fueron a casa a cenar y dormir.

Esa mañana, habían ido al Ministerio a relatarle al Wizengamot lo sucedido. El Ministro los había mandado a terminar el papeleo vario y a incorporarse de nuevo al trabajo, aunque les subió el sueldo.

—Granger, la echaron de la familia por práctica de magia negra en una de las criadas —Draco entró como si el lugar le perteneciera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, descolocada y levantando la vista de los pergaminos y papeles que atiborraban su escritorio.

—Madeleine. Tú querías saber por qué la habían echado, pues yo te respondo. Por práctica de magia negra en una de las criadas.

—Oh, vaya. Gracias por mirarlo —respondió ella, sorprendida.

—Luego dirás que no soy amable —dijo él con ironía. Ella había terminado el papeleo y se levantó a dejarlo en el archivador.

—Sujeta esto —Le dio a Draco la manzana y un libro que llevaba en las manos. El auror la miró, se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a la fruta con deleite, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

Cuando Hermione volvió del archivador, se encontró a Draco tirando el corazón de la manzana a la papelera con una media sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Que la manzana es mía!

—Una pena que ya me la haya terminado yo, entonces —contestó él, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente y tendiéndole el libro.

—Pero, pero... —Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza—. Espero, que al menos, me invites a cenar.

—A cenar y a dormir, si quieres —De nuevo, allí estaba su guiño descarado mientras abría la puerta para ella.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y salió por la puerta delante de Draco, que la cerró a sus espaldas.

* * *

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Qué sobra? ¿Qué falta?_

 _Como no puedo leeros la mente, voy a necesitar que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, y así mejoraré (o al menos, no empeoraré) la próxima vez._

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: No he podido resistirme a incluir algo de Drapple. Draco mordiendo una manzana es demasiado tentador._

 **EDITADO EL 26/04/2016.**


End file.
